


When It All Falls Down

by Jenksjinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daario and Daenerys are a thing, F/M, It’s in the relationship tag, Jonerys Endgame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but you should read, dont like don’t read, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen never wanted it to come to this. She’s built up an empire to save lost souls, but her shady business ties threaten to tear down her family’s name once again.Can the equally shady Jon Snow help her out of the mess she’s made or will she crumble in the ruins of her family’s legacy?





	1. Prologue

Dany looked at the ten stacks of banded hundred dollar bills sitting on top of the raggedy motel mattress, desperation seeped into the water forming in her eyes and the downturn of her lips. This was it, the last of her inheritance. 

 

A siren blared past the window causing it to rattle worse than the hum of the air conditioner unit. The low light of the sun setting highlighted the yellow tint staining the edges of the aged green and white wallpaper. She was afraid that the stench of mold was creeping through her clothes and into her pores but it was better than the couch surfing that she’d been doing for the last few months. At least it was her own space. She’s been in this miserable room for a whole week but if she played her cards right, this would be the last time she lived in this squaller.

 

She shut her eyes for a moment wondering if she was doing the right thing. There was still time to back out. _No, I have to do this_. She shook her head attempting to clear it of her doubts. She walked to the small bathroom and turned on the light. It flickered a bit and buzzed before the bluish sterile hue glowed and she saw herself in the cracked mirror. The person that was reflected wasn’t her. It couldn’t be. She ran the water in the sink, hung her head low and splashed the water across her face. She looked up again and dragged the sleeve of her hoodie over the mirror twice. That person was still there looking back at her. A stranger. She grabbed a towel hanging from the rack, dried her face and threw it in the sink. She shut off the light and left the bathroom. She walked quickly over to the bed gathered the money and placed it inside a small black duffel. She threw the bag onto her shoulder, grabbed the keys from the tv stand and took one last look around the room reminding herself of why she was doing this. She left the room and got into her old silver Chevy. It took a couple turns for the ignition to catch but it always did. She looked in the rear view mirror at herself. _For my family_ , she thought, took a deep breath and backed out of the lot. 

 

He was early, they weren’t supposed to meet until seven and her clock showed six fifty-five. He gave her a brief wave and dropped his cigarette before stepping on it.

 

“I didn’t think you would actually show,” he said as she stepped out of her car, a smirk on his face and a kind smile in his eye.

 

“Yeah, well I don’t really have a choice,” she said bringing her seat forward to remove the duffel from the back.

 

“Everyone always has a choice,” he said walking toward her.

 

“Easy for you to say. You chose this life. You don’t need the money. You have everything. Power, wealth, family—” she choked on the last word.

 

“Daenerys, those aren’t the only things in the world.”

 

“Says the person that already has those things. I know what I’m doing Jon. I’m not a child. I have a responsibility to restore my family’s name. I’m the last one and if I don’t make something, anything, of myself then we’ll die out with the world’s last impression being my father burning our business to the ground. Literally.” 

 

Her cheeks grew red as he stared at her with sympathy. She realized that her voice had grown louder with each word. She looked down at her feet, suddenly ashamed of how she presented herself. She brought her duffel up to her chest and cradled it in both hands. She didn’t really try anymore. She usually wore the same hoodie and jeans combo that she had picked up from the local consignment store. There he was with his name brand shirt and blazer and his tapered jeans, his shoulder length curly black hair styled cleanly along with his trimmed beard and mustache. His car must’ve cost at least a hundred thousand dollars. 

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Dany. I know you’ve got the pressure of the world on you but this life,” he said while motioning to his car and her money, “—it isn’t easy. But you’re right, you can make you’re own decisions. If this is what you want I will help you,” he said stepping closer to her.

 

“It is,” she said finally holding the duffel out for him. He grabbed it and sat it on the hood of her car. He unzipped it and thumbed through the stacks. 

 

“It’s all there,” she said reassuringly.

 

“Yes, it is,” he said finally looking at her again. “So, how big do you want to go? I can double this for you quick, two weeks tops. Or if you want to go bigger —“

 

“I want to go all the way,” she said determinedly.

 

“If you go all the way, there’s no backing out,” he said widening his eyes and placing his palms on top of the hood.

 

“I know,” she said firmly. “Do it.”

 

He gave a hard sigh and nodded his head once.

 

“Here take this,” he said withdrawing his leather wallet from his blazer pocket and taking out a scrap of paper.

 

She unfurled it and saw two rows of numbers. 

 

“That’s the routing and account number for your new bank account.”

 

She nodded, her lips moving silently as she attempted to memorize the numbers in case they self destructed in front of her.

 

“This is your new phone,” he said handing her a small flip phone. “It’s for receiving my calls only. My number is already programmed in it. If you get any other calls don’t answer and don’t call from it. Not even me. Do you understand,” he asked sharply placing his hands on her arms and looking at her over his brow.

 

“I do.”

 

“You have one last chance to back out. After this, it won’t just be me you’re dealing with. And if you fuck this up, I can’t help you.”

 

She took a deep breath and said, “I understand.”

 

“Well Dany, you’re about to become a rich woman,” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice but he smiled nonetheless. She managed a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

 

She was going to prove to him, to everybody, that the Targaryen’s were more than just a headline. That she could bring her family back to greatness and this was the only way to do it. This was it.

 

“I’ll call you in two weeks to let you know what to do,” he said as he walked back to his car. “As of this moment Daenerys Targaryen, your life is about to change.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets with his new boss. Dany makes a name for herself.

“Jon Snow,” the voice said with a menacingly honeyed tone as Jon entered into the lowlit office. The man’s back was turned in his black leather chair as he was staring out of the floor to ceiling window of his 21st floor office. “I’ve been waiting for you. I do not like waiting.” Jon could tell that the man had a sinister look on his face from his reflection in the windows.    

 

“I had some business to attend to,” Jon replied smugly, unwilling to show weakness. Although he wasn’t afraid of Ramsay, he knew what he was capable of.

“Your business with me comes first now. My father was your master before dog, but since he’s gone. I am your master and your master commands you to bring me the Targaryen girl,” Ramsay said, his voice filled with glee.

“Daenerys? What do you want with her,” Jon asked trying to hide his concern.

“She’s been a bad girl,” Ramsay said finally turning around. His jet black hair faded into his black suit, black polished desk, and the black tiled floor. It was as if his whole office was a void and he was at the center. If not for his sickly pale skin and his ice blue eyes, you wouldn’t even know he was there. “That’s all you need to know dog. You bring her to me.”

Jon started to stand up to leave but Ramsey began again. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet dog,” Ramsay said letting out a hollow chortle. 

Jon tensed as his nostrils flared and his lip curled. He lowered himself back into the chair and ground his nails into the leather in the chair. He knew this was coming but he’d hoped Ramsay would at least have his father’s respect for The Code. It seemed not.

“Just before my father’s unexpected passing, he let me in on a little secret about you, dog,” Ramsay said giving a wide smile that only meant trouble. “And it seems that I’ll be needing you a bit longer unless you want that secret to come out.” Ramsay snickered proudly. 

“Your father, swore an oath to me,” Jon seethed. “He said ten years. Ten years and then I’m out.”

“Like I said, you’re mine now. Or if you’d like I could always bring in, what was her name —,” Ramsay said tapping his finger on his chin and looking to the ceiling as if in thought. “Ah yes, Arya, was it. The little assassin. I’m sure she’d be happy to finish what you’ve started. She looks kind of like you, doesn’t she? Black hair, brown eyes, short like you, but you’re a bit prettier.”

“You leave my sister out of this,” Jon bellowed as he jumped from his seat and leaned over the desk. He was inches from reaching over and strangling Ramsay. There’s nothing that he would enjoy more, especially as Ramsay just smiled at him admiring his ability to draw a reaction from Jon.

“I will, dog, as long as you give me a reason to,” Ramsay said reclining his chair and placing his feet on the desk, unbothered by Jon’s threatening stance. “And I want the little dragon here by Monday. No exceptions.”

Jon took a breath controlling himself as he stood up and started making his way to the door. Just as he grabbed the handle Ramsay’s voice rang out, “Oh, and dog?” Jon didn’t turn around but squeezed the handle tightly at the amusement in his voice. “Don’t get any ideas about leaving King’s Landing. Winterfell, Old Town, and Bravos aren’t too far away. I can get all three of the Stark pups and you can watch me gut them all one by one. And I’m itching for a flaying.”

Jon had heard enough, he threw the door open and headed straight for the elevators. When Jon got to his car in the parking deck, he yelled as loud as he could, banging his hands on the steering wheel. 

He didn’t know what to do or where to go but he had to get out of this life. He couldn’t risk his siblings lives. And Daenerys? He couldn’t just leave her behind. Whatever happened next he knew he couldn’t deliver her to Ramsay.  Whatever he wanted her for, it wasn’t good. But he had to come up with a plan.  

There was only one place he could go.

 

                    ~~~~~~~

 

“This years recipient of the Crownlands Children’s Hospital Humanitarian of the Year award is not a new face to CCH or to our King’s Landing community. Her fierce devotion to causes small and large for those in need of support has earned her the reputation of the Young Dragon.

“She started here, in this very building, at the age of 11 volunteering her time and in the last 3 years alone she’s donated over four million dollars to further our research here at CCH, which is why she’ll not only be receiving our highest honor but I have the added pleasure, as Director, of announcing the addition of our new Trauma and Burn Center in her name. In dedication to her commitment for the betterment of King’s Landing, please give a round of applause for this years recipient Daenerys Targaryen.”

Dany’s smile shown brightly with her bright red lipstick as she rose from her table. She patted down the front of her white strapless gown and tucked her cropped white-blonde hair behind her ears. 

As she followed the pathway that led to the stage she noted the fervent applause and the wide grins of approval.  As she looked through the crowd and waved at people she knew she spotted a face she hadn’t seen in four years. Her face dropped for a second until she regained her composure. She stepped up to the platform and leaned into the microphone as she was handed her award. 

“Thank you Margaery for the kind words. Thank you all,” she said as she scanned the audience. “This award means so much. In receiving this award, I want the youth to know that potential is limitless as long as you carry your home with you. And this city and the people in it,” she said briefly meeting her eyes with Jon, “are my home. I will always strive to make positive changes in this city to leave it better than those who came before me. I dedicate this award to my mother, Rhaella, who was the strongest women, the strongest Targaryen, I’ve ever known. Thank you to you all. Please drink all of the champagne, kiss your loved ones and I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.”

The applause followed her as she stepped off stage. She walked as fast she could in her stilettos. Her face remained cheerful as she got lost in a sea of people while looking for the nearest exit. All she had to do was make it back to her car. _If he’s here then..._  

“Dany,” he said from behind her as she entered the corridor to the valet. She stopped but hesitated to turn around. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. We need to talk.”

She turned to face him. He was still as sharp as ever. He was wearing a tux that more than met the formal dress requirement. He looked more handsome than she could remember. Her breath hitched before she remembered why he must be there.

“Frighten me,” she said looking around to make sure no one could over hear their conversation. “One of Roose’s men coming out of nowhere, the week after my brother gets in contact with me.” 

“Your brother?”

“Viserys,” she could see confusion registering on his face but was still wary of his intentions.

“Is there somewhere we could go? Just to talk?” He seemed to plead with her.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Dany, you know I would never hurt you.”

“Do I,” she asked. Her voice full of hurt. He had already caused her enough pain for a lifetime.

Jon’s face bristled at her question. She felt a little guilty at her own accusation but she had a reason to feel that way. “I know a place,” she said leading him out of the building. 

 

“ _Daenerys Targaryen Trauma and Burn Center_ ,” he read as they entered the yet to be opened ward. “It must be nice to see your name on something that will do so much good for the people of this city.” 

She turned to face him. Years of anger on her face. 

“You look good Dany,” he said swallowing nervously.

“Jon,” she whispered exasperatedly, “what do you want?”

“Roose is dead,” he must’ve registered the shock on her face so he continued on. “Murdered. They say it was by the Lannisters, but I don’t think so.” 

“Who then?” She asked, her brows furrowed.

“Ramsay.”

“His own son,” she asked warily.

“Aye. He’s in power now. And he is ruthless. He’s after you and I didn’t know why until you just mentioned Viserys. I thought he was dead.”

“I thought he was too,” she admitted. 

“Well,” he said hesitatingly, “he wants me to bring you in.”

“So that’s why you’re here,” she said crossing her arms in front of her, a defiant look on her face.

“No. Dany, you’d have to believe I’d never do that.” Frustration has taken over him. He brought his hand to his hair and combed through it. 

“You haven’t given me a reason to trust you. I could still scream bloody murder right now, for everyone to hear me, if I had to.”

“If that’s what you wanted to do, you wouldn’t have brought me to an empty building,” he said with a sad smile on his face. She had missed his sarcastic sense of humor.

“So why are you telling me this instead of bringing me in then?”

“Because I want out,” he said sincerely. 

She scrunched her eyes together disbelievingly. “You want to leave the business? What about The Code?”

He began to pace, looking away from her as he spoke. “My watch ended the moment Roose died. I was only supposed to serve ten years but Ramsay has other plans for me and I’m not sticking around to find out what they are.”

“So what you’re just going to run? What about your family Jon? Sansa and Bran and Arya? What will happen to them,” she asked while tapping her foot anxiously. 

“I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“How much time do you have?”

“Two days?” 

“That’s it,” she whispered and put her hand over her mouth. 

He shrugged at her.

“How did we get into this?” Her shoulders shrugged as she realized the trouble they were in.

“As I recall, you made a choice. A choice I didn’t have. I tried -,” he said choking on his words. “I tried to warn you. I never wanted this for you. But here we are.”

“Here we are.”

“I’ve missed you, Dany,” he said stepping closer to her. 

She didn’t know what to say. She just stared in his eyes to find the truth but she knew he couldn’t lie. He stepped even closer to her reaching for her hand but her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her clutch and opened the message. “Dammit, it’s Daario.” 

“Still with him, huh,” he asked. His jaw tightened as he backed away from her.

“We were never together. Not officially,” she said not knowing why she felt the need to downplay her relationship with Daario.

“But you love him,” he spat. “You must, it’s been what four years?” 

“Have you kept track, then?” She asked snidely. “I cant do this Jon,” she said remembering herself. She wouldn’t get worked up because of him. She couldn’t open up old wounds again.

He seemed to follow the same lead as he responded. “It’s not safe, Dany. If we don’t go now, they’ll come for you.”

“And where would we go? I can’t just leave. My business is here, my friends.”

“Daario?” He asked earnestly.

“I’ve turned my life around, if I leave now, what will become of my name? You know how important this is to me.”

“Your name will be all that’s be left of you if Ramsay gets to you. I don’t have a plan for now but he expects that I’ll bring you in. Look, I’m sure he’s got people following me. I can take you home, you can gather some things. Call Daario on the road if you want, but you can’t stay here. At least not until I have a plan.”

She weighed her options and if what he said was true she was already dead. “Okay, we’ll do it your way for now. But I won’t run for the rest of my life, I’m done with that.”

“I understand. I promise you I’ll come up with something to get us out of this. I just need you to —,” he paused searching for the right words. “Just trust me Daenerys.”

She nodded. That’s what she had always wanted but now she didn’t have a choice.


End file.
